


Gloxinia

by Konotsu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Tenn being overprotective, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's just cheese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konotsu/pseuds/Konotsu
Summary: Going to a wedding alone wasn't exactly Gaku's ideal way to spend the weekend. But if he can meet a certain red-haired brother of a friend of his, he wouldn't mind so much. Except maybe if he has to face the overprotective Tenn as his brother's fake boyfriend.





	Gloxinia

Gaku’s image of an ideal weekend alone was going around town and try the newest Soba restaurant. But here he was, alone in a friend’s wedding. Technically, he didn’t come here alone, but what supposed to be his companion left him a while ago for someone else. A certain blonde someone to be exact. He was bored, with no one to talk to until he bumped into someone.

Someone he did not expect to meet.

And maybe admittedly wanted to meet ever since his friend kept on talking about him.

So meeting Riku, Tenn’s younger twin brother, definitely made everything better. The kid was as adorable as Tenn described him, maybe even cuter in real life. He had the kind of smile that made everything seems to stop and brightened up the whole place. And in whatever minutes they had spent, Riku has manage to make himself some space in Gaku’s heart.

Which he didn’t mind at all.

Everything had been going on smoothly, as far as Gaku concern. They’ve talked, maybe gotten some food together along the way and oh, maybe an accident or two which landed Riku right into his arms. Life was great, Gaku had thought; seeing a few shades of red decorating Riku’s face rivaling his own hair. The older would find his hand nearing the younger’s waist if it wasn’t for a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Gaku.”

Tenn’s voice. He was smiling but Gaku knew better than that.

“Care to explain what are you doing to my little brother?”

Gaku didn’t know what, but looking straight at Tenn right now made him involuntarily swallowed something nonexistent. The power of a protective brother, is it?

“Tenn-nii!” Riku shuffled a little, distancing himself from Gaku as if sensing an incoming danger yet still keep a close enough distance between him and Gaku. “I-i didn’t see you there! Is it okay for you to leave the conversation?”

“Don’t try to change the topic, Riku. And Gaku, you haven’t answer my question.” Tenn’s eyes never left Gaku. He seemed like he won’t take ‘it was an accident’ as the answer, at least that was what it looked like to Gaku. Tenn looked like he could murder someone right now and Gaku really did not want to risk his life yet.

He was going to try to explain that it was a small accident, that Riku fell because someone else bumped into him but Riku was faster and had another thing in mind.

“W-we’re flirting!”

Tenn looked like as if he has seen a murder in front of his eyes and Gaku was sure he shared the same expression right now.

“What?!”

“We were?” 

The two responses seemed to turn Riku’s face into a shade redder, avoiding Tenn’s gaze as he instead turn to Gaku and look at him with what may as well be the best puppy eyes Gaku ever seen. Riku mouthed something to Gaku, as if he did not want Tenn to hear him.

“Please play along, Gaku-san.” was what he mouthed to Gaku before turning back to Tenn, leaving Gaku a little dumbfounded. How could he reject such request. And it wasn’t like he was complaining.

“Then, why were you flirting with each other?”

Tenn questioned. He just wouldn’t let it go won’t he?

“Of course because we’re d-dating!”

Now that, wasn’t something that Gaku had expected, even more when Riku reached out for his hand and took it into his own before raising it up to show Tenn. His face was red and Gaku couldn’t help to find it adorable; even more so when the red hues on his cheeks turned another shade darker when Gaku held his hand back, intertwining their fingers together.

Tenn, on the other hand, was far from looking adorable in Gaku’s dictionary. 

He was glaring daggers at the two, mostly at Gaku. His eyes still look disbelief with some hint of denial as if he didn’t want to approve what his younger twin has told him.

“I don’t believe you.” Tenn started, after gaining his calm back. “This should be the first time you two met.”

Which was true, but Tenn doesn’t have to know that. Gaku glanced down at Riku, who seemed a little panicky, but still managed to give him a smile; a bashful one, when he realised he was looking at him. And that was enough reason for Gaku to play this thing. If it meant risking his life to be Riku’s fake boyfriend is all it got, Gaku would definitely down for it.

“But it wasn’t, guess you couldn’t keep me away from meeting Riku for long eh, Tenn.” Gaku answered, giving Riku’s hand a small reassurance squeeze when he felt him tensing up slightly.

“Or should I call you, nii-san?” oh, Gaku could felt himself smirking. It wasn’t everyday that he gotten the chance to get the upper hand on Tenn.

Tenn scrunched his face, feeling the crawl on his spine as his face showed pure disgust. 

“Only Riku is allowed to call me that. And if you think I’d believe you, then think again, Yaotome.” He looked at Gaku as if he could see through their lies. but when Gaku stared back at Tenn he could still there’s still a small hint of doubt. Of the possibility that his baby brother is dating his friend.

“But it’s true, right Riku?” He released the hold on his hand and instead put it on his waist, pulling the red-haired boy closer to him. As expected, Riku’s face turn red once again. He didn’t seem to dislike their closeness though. He nodded, “y-yes.”

Tenn looked betrayed, sending even more glares towards Gaku. “Then, when did you two meet? How long has you been dating? Where did you meet because I’m pretty sure I did a good job keeping you away.”

_So he did try to keep us away_ , Gaku thought. _Guess it’s time for improvisation._

“3 months ago!”

“1 month.”

Gaku looked at Riku and he looked back. Ah. Tenn definitely saw that through.

“Ho? No uniform answer, are you two sure you guys are dating?”

“What Riku meant is,” Gaku took the chance to explain. Who knows what Tenn would do if he found out they’re lying. “We met 3 months ago, but we’ve been dating for a month.” At that, Riku nod.

“Gaku-san was a regular at work, Tenn-nii! Though he usually come before my shift but we met by chance when I covered for one of my colleague!”

That sounded believable enough, yes. Gaku made a mental note to ask Riku where he worked after this. Tenn looked like he started to believe it as well, after all if it’s during a cover shift, he might not know.

“Let’s say that is true then,” Tenn began, receiving a small “It is!” protest from Riku, before continuing. “You two doesn’t seem like a couple who has been dating for a month.”

Oh. That didn’t come to mind. _Shit_. He had to make up something.

“We like to take it slo--”

But he guessed that wasn’t what Riku was thinking. The next thing he knew was he felt a pair of soft lips on his left cheek, lingering a little longer before leaving traces of heat on the older’s cheek. It was a pleasant surprise, even Gaku couldn’t stop the red hues forming on both of his cheeks.

As pleasant as it was to Gaku, it didn’t seem to be the case with Tenn. He tried to find his own voice, stuttering out something that sounded like a protest and part denial of what just happened.

“R-rik--” Tenn paused, taking another deeper breath before he calms himself yet again. “That doesn’t count, you also kisses my cheeks before sleep.” Little did Tenn know, that he would regret this later on.

Because right after Gaku just spinned Riku around, cupping Riku’s face in his hands as his own face growing incredibly close to Riku’s and everyone knows only one thing could happen when two faces were that close to each other.

A kiss.

And it took everything in Gaku to not actually close the gap when Riku looked adorable, with his eyes closed and his cheeks burn in his touch. But he didn’t. Not now, not yet. But he made sure Tenn thought that they did.

Tenn was frozen, stuck to the ground where he stood and Gaku took this chance to take Riku away. Hands intertwined while sharing small laughs, the two made their way through the crowd, leaving Tenn behind before he regained his senses and off to spend the rest of the night together.

It was a bold move; Gaku thought once he mulled over it. But he did not regret a thing.

***

Going to a wedding alone was never in Gaku’s list of how to spend the weekend. But if it means for him to be able to see a cute redhead, playing pretend boyfriend with him, getting his number and scored himself another date? He’d do it again. Even if he had to face Tenn’s wrath the next time he met him.

At least he won’t be alone this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a part of the i7 Flashbang project and honestly my first ever published fic... [Criticism is very much welcome thank you ;A;] ! It has been a fun experience and I was very fortunate to be paired with Liz (twitter: @Melodica_Leo) for this project! Her art is so gorgeous [Check it out here! https://twitter.com/Melodica_Leo/status/1068177545915523072] and I'm very happy to be given a chance to work together with her ;w;)/ 
> 
> Anyway at first I only wanted to write GakuRiku but doesn't know what prompt to write it in so I went over to Shindan and got a bunch of prompts [Fake Dating, Crash the wedding, get to know you] and in the end, I kinda just mashed everything together and here it is!! I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic of mine as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
